Sekirei: Leyendas Urbanas
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Tokio en 2020, el joven del Instituto Teitou Minato Sahashi y sus amigos tienen una vida pacifica y agradable, ¿pero que pasara cuando un extraño virus empieze a causar que la gente se convierta en seres extraordinarios con súper poderes? amenazando con ello la pacifica vida y trayendo consigo el despertar de una antigua leyenda. Minato x Harem.


**Sekirei: Leyendas Urbanas.**

**Capitulo 1: El Despertar de la Leyenda (Parte 1).**

-¿Sekirei?- Inquirió un chico de 17 años de corto cabello negro y ojos violeta llamado Minato Sahashi ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Ah, ¿has escuchado de ellas?- Siguió su interlocutor de la misma edad que el anterior, de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que respondía al nombre de Yasaka.

-Uh… ¿No se supone que son una leyenda urbana?- Dudo el pelinegro

-Idiota, las Sekireis realmente existen- Le aseguro su compañero.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?, ¿acaso has visto a alguna?- Lo interrogo Minato.

-No personalmente, pero si conozco a alguien que dice tener una-

-¿Y ahora quien es el idiota?- Suspiro el primero

-¿¡Huh!?-

-Esa persona de seguro te mintió- Le dijo el pelinegro

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!- Lo contradijo Yasaka- ¡las Sekireis si existen!, hasta las noticas lo dicen, ¡mira!.

Los dos adolescentes se giraron hacia una televisión ubicada a pocos metros de ellos en donde dos hombres debatían acerca de la ''Leyenda Urbana'' más popular del momento.

**-¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de las Sekireis Tsukamoto-san?- **Le pregunto el comentador a un hombre de edad sentado cómodamente enfrente de él-** ¿existen, o son solo la invención de algún bromista en busca de llamar la atención?-**

**-Hmm, bueno, según la ciencia, la evolución humana tarda por lo menos varios miles de años en manifestarse, toda esa cháchara de gente que desarrolla poderes especiales convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana en seres extraordinarios es solo eso, puras habladurías de personas que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer que crear falsos rumores, no hay datos suficientes como para tener la certeza de su existencia mas allá de los rumores que han invadido la ciudad estos días, por otro lado el M.B.I a dicho en un comunicado que la explosión misma que ah generado los rumores fue a causa de una fuga de gas por lo que si tuviera que decirlo en voz alta diría que no, las Sekireis no existen-**

**-Palabras seguras de un hombre seguro- **Murmuro el comentador antes de continuar**- Hablando justamente del M.B.I, en la Internet corren otros rumores de que es esta compañía la que está detrás de todo esto y que en secreto a iniciado lo que muchos han dado en llamar ''el Plan Sekirei'', ¿Cuánta verdad hay detrás de esto?-**

**-Si fuera secreto ¿Cómo es que la información se ah divulgado entonces eh?- **Sonrió el anciano con un dejo de diversión**- el M.B.I es probablemente la compañía con mayor seguridad en el mundo, si realmente estuviesen detrás de algo como este llamado ''Plan Sekirei'' sería imposible que alguien fuese capaz de enterarse… a menos que ellos mismos lo permitan claro está.**

**-Supongo que tiene razón en ese punto…-** Estuvo de acuerdo el presentador- **y que nos puede decir en cuanto a lo…**

-Bien, eso es suficiente…- Murmuro Minato apagando el televisor- espero que luego de esto te convenzas de la verdad…

-¿Convencerme de la verdad?, ¡pero si justo estaba a punto de decir lo mejor!, ¡¿Por qué tuviste que apagarlo!?-

-Deja de fastidiar y prepárate para ir al Instituto- Le aconsejo el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué me dices de esas marcas que las Sekireis tienen en la parte alta de su espalda huh?, ¿acaso eso no prueba de su existencia?-

-¿No has pensado que pueden ser un grupo de bromistas que simplemente se hacen el mismo tatuaje para llamar la atención?- Lo desestimo Minato quien, cansado de esa rara conversación abandono a su amigo para dirigirse a paso raudo hacia la cocina., seguido inmediatamente del castaño.

``¿Sekireis eh?, siempre es lo mismo, desde que hubo una gran explosión en el centro de la ciudad y alguien juro haber visto a una chica en medio de las llamas y que luego volara por los aires todo el mundo empezó a cuestionarse acerca de la verdad de lo dicho y a investigar sobre el tema´´ Pensaba el chico.

Para ser sincero, él también había especulado un poco acerca de estos seres, mas siendo de mente científica poco a poco se convirtió cada vez mas escéptico sobre el tema terminando por negarlo a rajatabla lo que condujo a sus debates constantes con su amigo quien creía firmemente en la veracidad de los rumores.

-¡En Internet también se habla de ellas!- Prosiguió Yasaka sin querer rendirse.

-Internet mismo está saturado con webs acerca de las Sekireis y de tipos fanfarroneando sobre tener al menos 10 de ellas- Le replico Minato casi sin ganas.

Afortunadamente para el pelinegro, pronto los dos llegaron a la cocina en donde ya los esperaba el matrimonio dueño de los dormitorios en los que vivían.

''Dormitorios Izumo'', era una confortable posada convertida en un dormitorio mixto para los estudiantes jóvenes del prestigioso Instituto Teitou al cual asistían Minato y sus amigos.

Takehito Asama y su muy joven y bellísima esposa Miya eran los dueños de los dormitorios que en el momento mantenían a un total de seis estudiantes, tres chicos y tres chicas.

-Buenos días, Sahashi, Yasaka- Los saludo Haruka Shigi, el tercer miembro masculino de los dormitorios, de la misma edad y estatura que sus compañeros, llevaba el cabello marrón corto y poseía ojos del mismo color, siendo junto a Minato los únicos con novia del trío dejando solamente a Yasaka como el único soltero- ¿Otra vez las Sekireis?- Sonrió con gracia- Yasaka es realmente persistente eh…

Su amigo iba a responderle cuando en ese momento llegaron tres chicas.

La primera, de corto cabello negro hasta el cuello y ojos violáceos, muy bonita pero de complexión menuda y pechos pequeños, de un año menor que el resto era Yukari Sahashi, la hermana menor de Minato.

La Segunda, de la misma edad que la mayoría, de largo cabello castaño oscuro que dejaba caer por su espalda en una fina cola de caballo, hermosos ojos castaños que adornaban una cara de bellas facciones que solian contraerse en variadas expresiones infantiles, poseía un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, delgado y de enormes pechos, era Musubi, la amiga de la infancia de Minato y Yukari siendo para el pelinegro como ''la hermanita menor que deseaba en lugar de la que tenia pero que desgraciadamente nunca le toco tener''.

La tercera y última, igualmente de la misma edad que el resto, de largo cabello rojo que se ataba en dos trenzas hacia los costados, orbes carmesí que ocultaba con gafas delgadas mas no así el brillo perverso que solían tener, tenía una figura también muy deseable de grandes pechos, era Matsu, la chica más inteligente de todo el Instituto.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la mesa, yendo Musubi rápidamente con Minato sentándose a su lado muy feliz quedándose Yukari del otro lado de su hermano.

En última instancia llegaron los dueños.

Takehito Asama, de corto cabello gris que solía ocultar su mirada, era un hombre cercano a los treinta, muy agradable y bondadoso con sus jóvenes inquilinos ayudándolos incluso con sus tareas, eso sí, estos sabían que no debían de hacerlo enojar pues en esos momentos era completamente irreconocible.

Su esposa, Miya Asama, esta era una mujer muy hermosa en sus mediados veinte, de largo cabello añil y ojos igualmente purpuras, demostraba la misma bondad que su marido mas cuando se enojaba todo el mundo temblaba ante ella lo que llevo al grupo de Minato a pensar de ella como si se tratara de una versión femenina de su esposo.

Con la llegada del matrimonio cuya sola presencia imponía mucho respeto, los estudiantes cesaron en toda discusión o charla y se dedicaron a comer en silencio, el cual duraria hasta que la pareja se retiro dejandolos nuevamente solos siendo este momento aprovechado por Yasaka para reabrir el tema olvidandose completamente del tiempo y de que debian ir a la escuela.

**MSEAdNys9S **

Con los primeros rayos del sol escurriéndose a través de las amplias cortinas de la habitación, una criada ingreso a la misma despertando con ello a la hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio en la cama ubicada justo en el centro de la misma.

La joven, llamada Tsukiumi, abrió sus ojos somnolientos revelando un par de hermosos orbes azules que, perezosos, se desviaron inmediatamente a la persona que retozaba muy cómodamente a su lado, Kusano, su pequeña hermana menor.

Esta era una niña de alrededor de 10 u 11 años, poseedora también de un cabello rubio largo y sedoso aunque de un tono algo más oscuro que el de su hermana mayor.

Viéndola dormir, la chica esbozo una cálida sonrisa acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermanita recordando como durante la noche anterior la pequeña le había pedido muy tímidamente el dormir juntas pues tenía miedo de dormir sola.

-Ojou-sama, el baño está listo para ustedes- Le aviso la criada una vez llegada a su lado.

La rubia se volvió con gracia a su interlocutora.

-Gracias, me daré una ducha entonces, mientras puedes ir despertando a Nii-sama-

-El joven ya las está esperando en la sala junto al desayuno- Murmuro la mujer.

-¿En serio?, tch, tan temprano como siempre- Mascullo Tsukiumi por lo bajo- en ese caso despierta a Shiina...

-Su pequeño hermano ya está también esperándolas en el comedor-

-¿El también?- Se sorprendió la chica algo contrariada- bien, diles que tendrán que esperarnos un poco mas...

-Como usted desee- La criada bajo respetuosamente la cabeza y se retiro en silencio.

-¿Kusano?, despierta Kusano- Llamo la joven a su hermanita meciéndola apenas.

-Solo un poco mas Tsukiumi Onee-chan- Murmuro la niña entre sueños causando una pequeña risita en su hermana.

-No tienes remedio- Musito esta antes de cargar a la niña en sus brazos y dirigirse al baño con ella.

Tal y como la criada mencionara, el agua ya estaba agradablemente tibia y tras sentar cuidadosamente a Kusano en un taburete procedió a desvestirse para luego hacer lo propia con su hermanita y meterse con ella a la ducha ante las quejas de la niña molesta por haber sido despertada.

Varios minutos después, Tsukiumi bajo junto a su Kusano, ya arreglada y vestida con su uniforme escolar, el cual consistia en un vestido de una pieza blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura remarcandole sobre todo la zona del busto y una cinta celeste colgada del cuello a modo de corbata.

Al llegar al gran comedor fueron recibidos por otros criados que servicialmente apartaron un par de sillas para que las dos pudieran sentarse a la mesa en la que ya estaban sentados dos chicos, los cuales se encontraban mirando las noticias en la televisión ubicada enfrente de ellos.

-Buenos días, Tsukiumi, Ku-chan- Las saludo un atractivo joven de la misma edad que la rubia, de corto cabello gris y ojos color rubí, era Homura, el hermano gemelo mayor de Tsukiumi convirtiéndolo eso en el primogénito de la familia- ¿han dormido bien?

-Buenos días Nii-sama- Le devolvió Tsukiumi antes de dirigirse al otro- Buenos días Shiina.

-Buenos días Onee-chan- Saludo este, de cabello gris largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos del mismo color, era Shiina, de un año menor que los gemelos era el tercero de los cuatro hermanos.

-¡Onii-chan!- Por su parte, la más pequeña salto sobre los brazos de su hermano mayor abrazándolo con efusividad para luego hacer lo mismo con el más joven Shiina- ¡Shii-chan!

-Ku... Ku-chan- Farfullo este algo colorado.

-Je je je, vaya hermanita que tenemos- Sonrió afablemente Homura.

-¿En donde esta nuestra madre?- Pregunto Tsukiumi observando de un lado a otro.

-Salió más temprano- Respondió el mayor.

-Ya veo...- Murmuro la chica antes de centrarse en lo que pasaban en la televisión- hmm, ¿otra vez las Sekireis?, ¿Qué la gente no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ponerse a comentar estupideces?

-Posiblemente- Murmuro Homura- sin embargo no debes culparlos, a la gente le encantan las nuevas modas y las Sekireis son lo que están de moda en estos momentos.

-¡Hmph!, ¿llamas moda a esos rumores sin fundamento?-

-Hay gente que las ah visto- Tercio Shiina.

-''Dicen'', que las han visto- Puntualizo la rubia- solo deben ser personas con ganas de llamar la atención nada más.

-Posiblemente así sea- Estuvo de acuerdo Homura zanjando el asunto.

Después del desayuno, los cuatro se alistaron y salieron de la mansión subiéndose a la limusina que los esperaba y partiendo juntos a la escuela.

**MSEAdNys9S **

Una vez que llegaron y tras dejar a Kusano en la puerta de la primaria que quedaba justo al lado del Instituto al que asistían, Homura, Tsukiumi y Shiina se bajaron de su transporte y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada siendo inmediatamente percibidos por el resto del alumnado quienes se detenían a su paso para admirar la belleza de los tres hermanos.

-To… todos… nos están mirando- Balbuceo Shiina un poco nervioso por eso.

-Eso es algo de todos los días, ya deberías estar acostumbrado- Le dijo Homura quien, girando un poco el cuello les sonrió a dos chicas que lo miraban embelesadas y que se sonrojaron intensamente ante el gesto.

-Aunque digas eso… sigue incomodándome…- Murmuro el más joven.

-Simplemente no les prestes atención- Gruño Tsukiumi quien contrariamente a su hermano fulmino con la vista a dos chicos que, caminando por su lado, la saludaban con la mano- eventualmente se cansaran de poner esas caras de estúpidos.

-No seas tan dura Tsukiumi- La reprendió ligeramente Homura.

-¡Hmph!-

-¡Tsukiumi-chan!- En ese momento, otra chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se acercó sonriente a la ojiazul quien a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa siendo apenas la segunda vez en lo que iba del día que lo hacía luego de despertar en la mañana junto a su hermanita.

-¡Chiho!-

La recién llegada le hecho los brazos al cuello a la rubia permitiéndolo esta solo porque se trataba de su mejor amiga.

Luego del abrazo, Chiho se separo para saludar con una simple inclinación de cabeza a los hermanos de su amiga quienes de forma educada le devolvieron el gesto.

-¿Cómo has estado Tsukiumi-chaaaaa…! - La joven no pudo terminar su frase, sorprendiéndose cuando de repente otra figura salto sobre ella colgándose de su espalda.

-¡Chiho-chan!- Exclamo la atacante, que resulto ser otra chica muy bonita de largo cabello castaño con una coleta lateral y ojos también marrones.

-¡U… Uzume-chan!- Se sonrojo Chiho muy avergonzada al tiempo que la castaña apoyaba los pies en el suelo pero sin abandonar la espalda de su amiga al tiempo que desde su posición comenzaba a frotar su mejilla contra de ella.

-Chiho-chan, ¡Te extrañe!, ¿tú también lo hiciste verdad?, ¿verdad que si?- Le preguntaba una y otra vez sin dejar la fricción entre sus rostros.

-U… Uzume-chan…-

-¡Yo!, Uzume- La saludo Homura en voz alta, en aparte para llamar su atención y en parte para que dejara de atosigar a Chiho lo cual era bastante común de ver, puesto que si bien esta era amiga de Tsukiumi (siendo la única a la que ésta permitía ese título) desde la Secundaria, la relación entre las castañas se extendía hasta casi sus primeros días de vida con Chiho siendo una persona físicamente débil y Uzume una chica animada y revoltosa causando a esta ultima a autoproclamarse la guardiana de la primera, en otras palabras era una especie de guardaespaldas personal.

-¡Oh, Kagari-chan!- Devolvió Uzume el saludo al mayor de los hermanos Miyajima.

-¿Kagari?- Inquirieron Tsukiumi y Shiina extrañados volviéndose al peligris.

-Ah… so… solo es un apodo del trabajo- Les explico sin dar demasiados detalles antes de volverse a Uzume- ¿no ah venido tu hermana hoy?.

-¿Nee-san?, je, ella ya ingreso, en estos momentos debe estar en la azotea durmiendo-

-¿Durmiendo en la azotea?, ¿Qué significado tiene venir a la escuela para seguir durmiendo?- Gruño Tsukiumi.

-Yare, yare, esa Kazehana nunca cambia- Sonrió Homura divertido.

-Hmm, eso lo dudo- Musito Uzume de repente.

-¿Huh?-

-Bueno, veras últimamente se ah estado comportando muy extraña… hmm… como decirlo… se ah… estando aislando mucho de mi…-

Los demás se quedaron mirándose entre sí con algo de confusión, conocían de sobra a la hermana mayor de Uzume a la cual le gustaba mucho estar rodeada de sus conocidos y familiares siendo muy cariñosa (a veces de forma excesiva) con ellos… definitivamente ese comportamiento no era nada propio de ella.

-Creo que hablare con ella más tarde- Se ofreció Homura

-¿En serio?- Se alegro Uzume- de verdad que te estaría muy agradecida.

-Ni lo menciones, Kazehana es mi amiga después de todo…-

**MSEAdNys9S**

-¡Llegamos!- Festejo Musubi muy contenta levantando los brazos en alto, con lo que su uniforme blanco de una pieza se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo consiguiendo que se notara aun más la silueta de sus enormes pechos mientras por debajo el vestido se levantaba lo suficiente como para mostrar un poco de sus bragas que muchos chicos que pasaban se quedaban viendo con perversión.

-¡Waa!, ¡Musubi-chan!- Llegando como un rayo, un agitado Minato se apresuro a bajar los brazos de su amiga y arreglarle el uniforme para que no siguiera exponiéndose tan ingenuamente.

-¿Hoe?-

Instantes después, el resto del grupo arribo al lugar, todos cansados y jadeantes por la larga carrera en gran contraste con la castaña que estaba fresca y sin sudar ni una gota.

-Como se esperaba de Musubi-chan, nadie le gana en las carreras- Farfullo Yukari intentando recuperar algo de aliento.

-Je, je, es porque soy buena en los deportes- Sonrió la chica.

-Si tan solo no fuera tan mala con sus estudios- Murmuro Matsu que era de lejos la que peor se veía, de naturaleza totalmente contraria a la castaña siendo ella extraordinariamente inteligente y la Nº 2 de la escuela a la hora de los exámenes, pero pésima atleta agotándose ante el menor esfuerzo físico, de hecho tuvo que ser cargada por Minato casi desde el principio del trayecto (que la dejo en los últimos cien metros para correr a tapar a Musubi) y aun así su rostro seguía igual de gris que si hubiese corrido todo el camino junto a los demás.

-Eh, definitivamente seria una de las chicas más populares de la escuela- Dijo Haruka.

-De hecho ya lo es- Le informo Yasaka sacando un papel de su mochila- ¡actualmente Musubi-chan ocupa un lugar en el top five de las chicas más ardientes de nuestro instituto!

-¿Eh, en serio?- Se intereso el castaño ladeando un poco el cuello para tratar de observar el pergamino.

-¡Sí!, ¡y ella es la número 4!- Grito a todo pulmón (haciendo que un par de chicas que estaban cerca se alejaran asustadas), antes de dirigirse a la pelirroja - por cierto Matsu-san tu eres la Nº 5 del Ranking…

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡también yo!?-

-¿Huh?, ¡por supuesto que sí!- Siguio Yasaka asintiendo con la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de la chica de anteojos- si nos fijamos en esos detalles Matsu-san definitivamente tiene ''aquello'' que a los chicos más nos gusta…

-¿Eh?, ¿y qué seria ''aquello''?- Se metió Yukari con una vena pulsándole en la sien.

-Pues que mas… ¡sus pechos grandes!- Le contesto el castaño.

-¿En serio?, y dime, ¿a ti también te gustan los pechos grandes no es así?- Continuo la hermana de Minato con la voz cargada de veneno- no solo tu… a todos los chicos… **incluso a Onii-chan…**

``Tu eres la que esta mas obsesionada con los pechos grandes que yo´´ Pensó su este desviando sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡eso ni siquiera debería ser preguntado!, ¡los pechos grandes son mucho mejores!- Exclamo Yasaka antes de volverse a su derecha- ¿¡no es así Haruka!?-

Este, tomado por sorpresa se puso nervioso abriendo lentamente la boca para contestar al tiempo que por detrás de Yukari, Minato abría grande sus ojos y levantaba sus brazos para llamar su atención..

Desgraciadamente para este, el chico no se percato a tiempo de las señas del pelinegro en el momento en el que decía.

-¿Eh?, ah, hmm… si, supongo…-

-¡Je!- Sonrió Yukari con maldad al tiempo que Minato se palmeaba la cara.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo último que Haruka dijo antes de escuchar un pequeño llanto detrás de él, haciendo que gruesas gotas de sudor cayeran por su frente- no me digas…

Dándose lentamente la vuelta el castaño se horrorizo al encontrarse con una linda niña de corto cabello rubio y grandes ojos violeta que en ese momento estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Ku… ¡Kuno!- Exclamo al reconocer a su novia.

-Ha… Haruka-san… re… ¿realmente te… te gu… gustan los pechos grandes?…-

Sollozo mientras sus ojos bajaban con algo de pena hacia sus propios y pequeños atributos.

-¿Hoo?, me pregunto cómo saldrá de esta?- Sonrió Yukari con maldad.

-¡Yukari!- La reprendió Minato

-Telenovela… es como una telenovela… ku ku ku…- Se reía Matsu.

-¿¡Matsu-san también!?-

-Vaya que problema- Murmuro Yasaka haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Esto es tu culpa imbécil!- Le grito Haruka molesto- maldición, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando te sigo la corriente…

Y mientras Haruka intentaba a los tropezones calmar a su novia otra voz se alzo por encima del tumulto general de alumnos yendo y viniendo.

-Ustedes ahí, ¿no piensan entrar?-

Dándose la vuelta, los seis (Kuno ya estaba con la vista hacia la puerta), vieron acercarse a la que era la profesora de Educación Física del Instituto, de largo cabello gris y ojos del mismo color que casi siempre mantenía cerrados y una sonrisa que solía asustar a sus estudiantes, la mujer, se situó a apenas un metro del grupo sonriéndoles amistosamente en especial a cierta castaña.

-¡Karasuba-sama!- La inocente Musubi, única ajena al miedo que la mujer sabia inspirar, le devolvió una radiante sonrisa llena de felicidad al ver a su docente favorita.

-Mu-chan, tan alegre como siempre- La peligris emitió unas pequeñas risitas al ver a su alumna predilecta con quien tenía casi una relación de madre/hija que sorprendía a todos- será mejor que entren de una vez o se les hará tarde…- Sugirió pasando sus ojos por el resto de sus estudiantes.

-¡Sí!- No haciéndose repetir una segunda vez, Minato tomo las manos de Musubi y Yukari y las arrastro al interior rápidamente seguido de los demás.

**MSEAdNys9S **

-Eso fue aterrador –Suspiro la hermana del pelinegro una vez del lado interior de las rejas principales- aun no entiendo cómo es que Musubi-chan puede llevarse bien con semejante mujer.

-Si- Asintieron los otros exceptuando la propia castaña.

En ese instante, el grupo entero se percato de la presencia, unos metros más adelantados que ellos, a los hermanos Miyajima junto a Uzume y Chiho, quien desde el año anterior se había convertido en la novia de Minato.

-Sí que destacan…- Murmuro Yasaka admirado viendo como los tres hermanos atraían fácilmente la atención de casi cada estudiante del establecimiento- como se esperaba de los Nº 1 y Nº 2 en el ranking de los chicos más populares del Instituto- Continuo refiriéndose a Homura y Shiina respectivamente

-Lo sé…- Asintió Minato con una sonrisa- Yukari misma está enamorada de ellos… - Añadió señalando a la chica en cuestión, la cual tenía sus ojos fijos en los dos hermanos mientras una mirada perversa se dibujaba en sus labios.

``Son… ¡son bellísimos!´´ Fantaseo la chica con estrellitas en los ojos ``¡como se esperaba de los Bishounen N del Instituto… pero… pero… ¡no se a quien elegir, por un lado el hermano mayor, Homura-sempai tiene la presencia y elegancia de la madurez y por el otro el hermano menor Shiina tiene la ternura y la inocencia de la juventud… ¡waaa… ¿¡con cual debería quedarme!?´´.

-Yukari… se te cae la baba- Le aviso Minato a su hermanita haciendo que esta se pusiera mas roja que el tomate por la vergüenza y se ocultara detrás del pelinegro.

-¡Waa!… ¡Onii-chan!, no, ¡no dejes que me vean así!- Exclamo tomándose de los hombros del pelinegro tratando de quedar totalmente tapada por el cuerpo más grande de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas no es como si alguna vez ellos fueran a notarte aunque te tuvieran enfren… ¡Auch!...- Grito dolorosamente al recibir un pequeño golpe de Yukari.

-Onii-chan… **¿dijiste algo?-**

-No, nada…-

Acercándose un poco más, la figura de Tsukiumi se destaco por sobre la del resto.

-Y por si no fuera poco tener a esos dos en la familia también esta ella… ¡la ídolo Nº 1 de toda la escuela!- Exclamo Yasaka con los ojos brillantes de emoción- ¡la fría pero bellísima Tsukiumi!, su carácter duro con todos los hombres sumado a su inigualable belleza la hacen una verdadera reina de hielo…

-¿Reina de hielo eh?- Musito Minato viendo como en ese momento la rubia pateaba a un chico que accidentalmente había chocado con ella- diria que es algo temperamental para ese titulo pero... si, supongo que le queda muy bien…

-Y yo… yo… si tan solo pudiera… - Susurro Yasaka sin poder quitar sus ojos de Tsukiumi-

-¡Idioooota!, olvídate de ella, está demasiado fuera de tu liga…- Se burlo Yukari sacándole la lengua- ni siquiera en tus mejores sueños una belleza como ella se podría fijar en un imbécil como tu…

-¡Tampoco tenias que decirlo de esa forma!- Casi lloro el amigo de Minato, al tiempo que este sudaba en lo cruel que podía ser su hermanita a veces.

Apresurando el paso, el grupo de Minato alcanzo al de los hermanos Miyajima llamando irremediablemente la atención de estos y de las dos chicas que los acompañaban.

-¡Tsukiumi-san!- Una muy feliz Musubi se arrojo a los brazos de Tsukiumi lista para estrecharla con fuerza.

-¡Detente ahí!- Levantando su mano entre ambas, la rubia detuvo la carrera de Musubi que se quedo quieta cual mascota a la espera de una orden de su amo.

-La mano- Exigió Tsukiumi extendió la suya con la palma hacia arriba.

Sin perder tiempo, Musubi coloco su mano encima de la de su amiga tras lo cual la estrecharon.

-Bien hecho, bien hecho…- Sonreía Tsukiumi con un pequeño tinte de orgullo al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la castaña- estas aprendiendo muy rápido…

-¡Sí!- Contesto Musubi que parecía radiante de felicidad como un cachorro cuando recibe una caricia.

'´¿Qué diablos es esto?, ¿un ama y su mascota?´´ Pensaba el resto observando en silencio la escena.

Después de eso, los demás comenzaron a saludarse, notando Homura lo cansados que algunos se veían.

-¿Otra vez vinieron corriendo?-

-¿Eh?, ah, sí- Asintió Minato algo abochornado- nos entretuvimos de mas y se nos termino haciendo tarde a ja ja ja…

-Hmm, ya veo…-

-Minato-kun- Adelantándose unos pasos, Chiho llego donde su novio sacando un pañuelo y comenzando a secar el sudor de la frente del chico para sorpresa de algunos y fastidio de otros- no deberías venir corriendo desde los dormitorios- Le reprocho.

-Sí, lo siento- Se disculpo el pelinegro muy colorado por las caricias de su novia quien tras terminar de secarlo se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en los labios.

Y, mientras Shiina y Kuno se sonrojaban, Tsukiumi apartaba la vista con indiferencia, Yasaka y Yukari dejaban caer la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión, Homura y Haruka se reían impasibles y Matsu los observaba detrás de sus anteojos con un brillo malicioso tanto Uzume como Musubi los observaban con sendas expresiones inquietas en sus rostros.

-No pongas una cara tan patetica Musubi- Le susurro por lo bajo la rubia a la chica al tiempo que con su mano bajaba la cabeza de la castaña para que su cara quedase oculta de la mirada del resto- tch, Chiho, tu, ¿que demonios le ven a ese mono?... -Mascullo sintiendose muy irritada.

De la misma forma que Uzume profesaba un fuerte cariño por su mejor amiga, Tsukiumi era conciente de los sentimientos de Musubi por su amigo de la infancia, sentimientos que debido a su inocencia e ingenuidad nunca fue capaz de comprender hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ella, no obstante lo cual la chica era incapaz de fingir indiferencia en los momentos en los que la pareja se demostraba afecto entre si.

-Ku ku ku, besándose enfrente de todos, y luego dicen que Matsu es la pervertida ku ku ku…-

-¡Hey!, vayan a un hotel- Mascullo Yasaka claramente irritado con la imagen.

-Ustedes dos, ¿podrian separarse?- Les ordeno una tercera voz, haciendo que Minato y Chiho se separaran con rapidez y miraran a la recien llegada o, mejor dicho, recien llegadas pues no era solo una la que se ponia de pie enfrente del grupo del pelinegro.

Quien habia hablado era una chica de su edad muy hermosa de largo cabello castaño que dejaba caer sobre su espalda y ojos de la misma tonalidad, era Yomi la presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

Junto a ella estaban dos gemelas de cabello rubio, una chica bajita de cabello negro que se reia por lo bajo, una peligris alta y una chica de corto cabello castaño claro hasta el cuello y ojos grises que se mantenia un poco apartada del resto.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Les pregunto amablemente Homura al ver que el otro grupo solo se los quedaban viendo.

-Nada- Contesto simplemente la presidneta al tiempo que sus labos se curvaban en una mueca burlona- es solo que como presidenta del Consejo es mi deber el que todos respeten las normas y que por supesto no se cometan excesos- Agrego mirando particularmente a Minato y Chiho esta ultima sonrojandose en su insinuacion.

-Mira quien habla, la chica de dudosa moral- Se le escapo a Yukari entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nop, nada- Se apresuro a responder la hermana de Minato evadioendo la mirada de la castaña.

Esta prefirio hacer caso omiso y tras observar una ultima vez a Minato se alejo del lugar seguida de su pequeño séquito.

Una a una, las chicas que la acompañaban fueron desfilando ante el grupo de Minato quien se giro hacia ellas en el momento en que la ultima pasaba por su lado y que a su vez levanto la vista cruzando sus ojos con los del pelinegro.

Los violaceos orbes de Minato se encontraron con los grises de la impasible chica en tan solo dos segundos pero que extrañamente parecieron muchos mas perdiendose inconcientemente el chico en tan bellos ojos.

Volviendo la vista al frente Minato se quedo quieto con la mente hecha un lio.

``¿Que... ¿que demonios acaba de pasarme?´´ Se pregunto sin entenderse a si mismo y su extraña reaccion.

Intrigado, el pelinegro volvio a girar la cabeza encontrandose sincronizadamente una vez mas con los grises ojos de la castaña que, alejada ya a varios pasos de él, tambien se habia volteado a mirarlo.

Aparentemente sorpendida de verse descubierta, la chica se giro bruscamente hacia el frente siguiendo a sus compañeras sin volverse otra vez, no obstante lo cual Minato juraria que antes de privarlo de tan hermosa mirada le habia aparecido un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

``Hmm... creo que estoy imaginandome cosas´´.

-Se… será mejor que entremos…- Sugirió el chico ahora en voz alta dirigiendose a los integrantes de su propio grupo.

-S… si…-

**MSEAdNys9S **

**-¿Y Qué puede decirnos acerca de la famosa ''marca'' Tsukamoto-san?-** Pregunto nuevamente el presentador al anciano sentado a su lado.

**-Según los rumores, estas personas poseen una marca roja en la base de la nuca**- Murmuro este en la televisión- **no obstante, esto es falso, en los cuerpos de las ''supuestas'' Sekirei con los que la policía consiguió hacerse, ninguna tenía esa dichosa marca en la base de la nuca, de modo que esta mas que comprobado que estos seres no son más que historias inventadas, comúnmente llamadas leyendas urbanas...**

-Por supuesto que no tendran ''la marca'', ¡si ya han sido vencidas! HA HA HA HA HA...- Se reia en voz alta un hombre vestido de blanco de los pies a la cabeza con el cabello extrañamente del mismo color como si quisiera estar a juego con la ropa que portaba. Deteniendo su risa, el hombre se acomodo los anteojos que llevaba antes de estirarse para alcanzar el control remoto de la television desde la que estaba viendo las noticias en el ultimo piso de su edificio del M.B.I.

En ese momento la puerta de la gran sala se abrio dando paso a un hombre mucho mas joven de estilizada apariencia y gran elegancia, de cabello castaño largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros y ojos ambar de mirada dulce y risueña.

-¿Aun siguen con eso?- Pregunto echando un rapido vistazo a la pantalla del televisor- la gente no se cansa de los rumores ¡eh? je je...

-Por supuesto que no Natsuo-kun, ¡las personas aman el espectaculo despues de todo HA HA HA HA...-

-Si usted lo dice presidente...-

-Por cierto, ¿como te fue con...-

-La recuperacion de los cuerpos a sido todo un exito presidente- Se le adelanto el castaño- a sido bastante sencillo de hecho je je, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue decirles que trabajaba para el M.B.I y no han tenido ningun impedimento en cederme los cuerpos, por supuesto seguro que tendran la esperanza de que la tecnologia medica superior del M.B.I pueda ''curarlas''...

-¡Si!, ¡todo el mundo sabe que puede contar con el M.B.I!- Exclamo el presidente antes de girarse nuevamente hacia su subordinado- ...¿Y?... ¿como va la... ''exposicion''?...

-Todo va segun lo planeado- Le aseguro el otro- esta semana han ''despertado'' seis mas...

-Eso es el doble que la semana anterior- Sonrio el peliblanco muy satisfecho con la noticia.

-Si, aparentemente la ''exposicion'' contíua a la que estan siendo sometidas... y sometidos, esta acelerando el proceso y cada vez son mas las ''despertadas''-

-Eso es bueno, eso es bueno- Canturreo el presidente mientras se ponia de pie y se acercaba a una estanteria de libros junto a una pared de su oficina moviendo uno de ellos y apartandose en el momento en el que el pesado mueble comenzaba a moverse hacia los costados descubriendo una puerta de hierro oculta detras por la cual el presidente y el otro ingresaron.

Tras caminar por un pasillo llegaron a otra puerta en la cual el peliblanco introdujo un codigo que hizo que esta se abriera pasando luego a una sala circular en la cual habian ocho columnas de marmol en cuyas puntas se hallaban incrustadas siete pequeños cristales con la base puntiaguda, cada uno poseyendo un numero en su interior del 1 al 8.

El presidente sonrio antes de acercarse a la unica columna que no tenia un cristal metiendose una mano en el bolsillo interior de su larga bata sacando el mismo cristal con el N° 08 y colocandolo en su respectiva columna.

-Al igual que la fotosintesis, la ''exposicion'' no funciona durante la noche por lo que me veo en la obligacion de detenerme cuando la oscuridad llega...- Murmuro de forma teatral- ¡pero!, en cuanto la luz solar llega estos pequeñines ponen todo de su parte para complacerme ¿no es asi?...

Al momento de que el cristal quedo perfectamente acomodado, este empezo a brillar de forma intensa y asi lo hicieron tambien el resto de los cristales comenzando a prenderse y apagarse de forma intermitente como una lampara descompuesta liberando una energia invisible e intangible que se escapaba a traves de las paredes, el piso y el techo vagando sin control y esparciendose por toda la ciudad ante la atenta mirada del ''ojo que todo lo ve'' del presidente Hiroto Minaka.

-Evolucion...- Sonrio el hombre- ¿eso era de lo que hablabas verdad Tsukamoto-san?- Pregunto dirigiendose al anciano de la television- ciertamente el proceso es lento y muy aburrido ¡pero!... las Sekireis no han evolucionado, ellas ya nacieron con esa forma perfecta, solo han estado dormidas y el tiempo para despertar ah llegado... las células dormidas serán despertadas a través de la energía del Jinki, ¡Y bien!, ¿me pregunto?, ¿¡Cuántos pajaritos responderán ante el llamado!? HA, HA, HA, HA...

**MSEAdNys9S **

Riiiiiiiiig...

-¡De pie!- Ordeno inmediatamente Minato tras escuchar el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases- ¡Saluden!...

A su voz, todos los alumnos se levantaron y se inclinaron ante el profesor quien se retiro luego dejando a sus estudiantes alistandose para irse a sus casas.

El pelinegro mismo estaba a punto de retirarse junto a sus amigos cuando un extrañamente sonriente Homura se le acerco.

-Ah, hoy te toca quedarte a limpiar el aula ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Minato, quien como el encargado de la clase era el que organizaba todo.

-Eh, si... humm... acerca de eso Sahashi... yo... hmm... me gustaria pedirte un favor-

-¿Si?-

-¡Por favor, necesito que me sustituyas el dia de hoy!- Le pidio juntando sus manos en actitud suplicante e inclinando su cabeza ante el pelinegro.

-¿Eh?-

-Veras... eh... tengo una cita y bueno... no quiero llegar tarde, tu entiendes...- Murmuro guiñandole un ojo.

-Ehh.. ¿Homura-san tiene una cita?- Intervino Chiho sonriendo contenta.

-No, no es ese tipo de citas Chiho-chan- Le dijo Uzume junto al oido.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que quieres decir?- Se intereso la novia del pelinegro.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo entre él y yo, ¿no es asi Kagari-chan?...

``¿Otra vez ese nombre?´´ Penso Minato intrigado ``me pregunto que significara...¨¨

-Eso no es justo, tener un secreto asi...-

-¡Hmph!, tu te guardaste tu noviasgo con Sahashi-chan por un mes entero antes de que te animaste a contarmelo- Murmuro Uzume en tono falsamente ofendido.

-¿Eh?, ¿eso quiere decir que Homura-san y tu estan...-

-¡Nooooooooooooooo...!- Grito fuertemente Uzume mientras el peligris negaba suavemente con una mano- ¡tu eres la unica con la que tendria ese tipo de relacion!- Agrego al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla contra la de su amiga.

-U... Uzume-chan- Se sonrojo esta.

-Bien, entiendo lo de que tienes que irte a algun lado- Retomo Minato dirigiendose a la fantasia erotica N° 1 de su hermana (N° 2 en realidad pero él no tenia ni idea)- pero... ¿por que yo?, es decir...

Este iba a responder cuando otra voz lo interrumpio.

-¡Homura!- Rugio Tsukiumi desde el centro del salon- ¿que estas haciendo?, tenemos que empezar la limpieza.

-Eh... no me dgas...- Minato trago saliva mientras cientos de gotitas caian por su rostro.

-Asi, es, Tsukiumi es mi compañera asignada... autoasignada de hecho como soy el unico hombre que soporta y eso solo por que soy su hermano- Se explico el peligris.

-¡Homura!- Se impaciento la rubia llamandolo.

El chico se volvio a su hermana con su tipica sonrisa feliz.

-Lo siento Tsukiumi, tengo un compromiso impostergable al que debo acudir- Se disculpo.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡y que pasara con la limpieza!?-

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso- Le sonrio complaciente- Sahashi se quedara en mi lugar para ayudarte.

-¡Todavia no eh dicho que si!- Exclamo el pelinegro con los ojos desorbitados ante la terrorifica posibilidad de quedarse a solas con la rubia.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡Intentas dejarme con este simio!?-

-Pero no es cualquier simio...-

-¡HEEEY!-

- ...es Sahashi, vamos, lo conoces desde hace años, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo buena persona que es y de hecho de no ser por que ya esta saliendo con Chiho-chan habria conspirado para que terminara casandose contigo...-

-¡PUH!...- Se atragantaron Minato y Tsukiumi al escuchar al hermano de esta.

-Si tanto te gusta, ¡casate tu con el!-

-Con gusto lo haria de no ser porque ambos somos chicos-

-Conviertete en una chica entonces- Mascullo la rubia irritada por el tono despreocupado del peligris.

-Eso es imposible- Volvio a sonreir Homura- de todas formas ya esta decidido asi que trata de no asesinarlo ¿quieres?.

-¡No!, ¡No esta nada decidido!- Grito el pelinegro muy asustado.

-Bien, en ese caso, nosotros nos vamos yendo Sahashi- Se despidio Haruka saliendo del salon con Kuno y arrastrando a Yasaka con él.

-¡Heeeeey!-

-Espera un segundo Homura- Lo detuvo Tsukiumi- ¿que pasara con Kusano?.

-Acabo de avisarle a Shiina- Le dijo su hermano con el celular en la mano- el se encargara de llevarla a casa, por supuesto, la limusina regresara por ti mas tarde.

-¿Lo tenias todo planeado verdad?-

-Je je, que la pasen bien...-

-Tsukiumi-chan, no le hagas nada por favor- Le pidio timidamente Chiho algo asustada por la salud de su novio.

-No te prometo nada- Gruño la rubia de mal humor.

Detras de su protegida, Uzume le tendio el pulgar a Tsukiumi como diciendole ''hazlo trizas''.

``Hmm... a veces siento que no le caigo muy bien a Uzume-san¨¨ Penso Minato notando el gesto de la castaña.

-Yo me quedare a ayudar a Minato-san- Se ofrecio Musubi levantando una mano.

-Musubi-chan~ - Musito el chico casi a punto de llorar de la felicidad, la cual se veria rapidamente truncada en el momento en el que Uzume y Matsu sostuvieron a la castaña una de cada brazo y se la llevaron con ellas.

-Tu te vienes con nosotras- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Matsu antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando completamente solos a Minato y Tsukiumi.

**-Si te me acercas te mato...-**

``¡Pero si yo nunca eh dicho que aceptabaaaaaaaa!¨

**MSEAdNys9S **

-Se... sera mejor que comenzemos- Balbuceo Minato sin saber a donde mirar.

-Bien- Estuvo de acuerdo Tsukiumi acercandose al pelinegro hasta detenerse exactamente en el centro mismo del salon- de esta mitad limpiare yo, de la otra mitad te encargaras tu ¿has entendido?

-Eh, espera un segundo, sera mas rapido si cooperamos y ademas las mesas son pesadas y...-

-¿Acaso crees que no pueda levantar una mesa por que soy una chica?-

-No, no me referia a eso- Se apresuro a atajarla el chico- lo que intento decir es que sera mucho mas rapido si cooperamos y trabajamos juntos...

-¡Ya estamos trabajando juntos!- Le replico la rubia- tu esa parte y yo esta...

``Eso no es trabajar en equipo¨¨.

-¡Y ni si te ocurra pasar a este lado!- Le grito la chica por ultimo antes de empezar.

El pelinegro dio un largo suspiro de resignacion y sin decir nada mas el tambien comenzo a limpiar.

Con una lentitud exasperante, los minutos transcurrian en el salon, la incomodidad entre ambos crecia a cada segundo que pasaba, continuando sin hablarse ni mirarse, tan solo dedicandose a realizar su tarea lo mejor que podian, o por lo menos departe de la rubia como de tanto en tanto Minato desviaba sus ojos hacia la chica observandola de reojo.

Para el pelinegro era ciertamente desconcertante la actitud de la rubia, en especial su gran repudio por los hombres.

Quizas era porque se trataba de la mejor amiga de su novia pero el chico se sentia afectado por el desprecio que su compañera le mostraba cada vez que lo veia.

``Bueno, no es como si fuera un odio personal, despues de todo ella es asi no solo conmigo sino tambien con todos los chicos que se le cruzan por el camino¨ Se encontro pensando Minato sorprendiendose a si mismo lo aliviado que lo dejaba ese simple pensamiento ``¿Huh?, ¿desde cuando me afecta tanto que ella me odie?¨

Volteandose una vez mas el estudiante la vio, alli de espaldas limpiando el pizarron, su largo cabello meciendose con cada uno de sus movimientos, desperdigando por todo el salon el dulce aroma de su perfume.

``¿Qu... ¿Que demonios estoy pensando?¨¨ Se insulto el chico sacudiendo la cabeza con confusion ``ultimamente me estoy sintiendo algo extraño... no se como definirlo es solo como... como si... kggg...¨

Minato apreto sus dientes en la frustracion que sentia, ese sentimeinto no lo abandonaba y lo peor era que ni siquiera era capaz de identificarlo.

Por su parte, Tsukiumi seguia en lo suyo tratando de no pensar en nada mas que en terminar lo mas rapido que podia su trabajo para marcharse a su casa cuanto antes, lo curioso de la situacion era el hecho de que le estuviera tomando tanto tiempo el ordenar tan solo media aula.

Quisera admitirlo o no, la sola presencia del pelinegro era demasiao ''notoria'' como para fingir que no estaba alli y el hecho de tratar de ignorarlo solo lo hacia mas dificil el dejarla concentrarse en algo mas que en el chico a su espalda.

``¿Por que demonios mientras mas trato de no pensar en el mas se me aparecen en la cabeza imagenes suyas?¨¨.

-Tch, maldicion- Distraida como iba, la chica no sujeto bien una mesa y esta termino resbalando de sus dedos cayendosele sobre su pie, haciendole daño.

-¿¡Tsukiumi-san!?- Olvidandose de la prohibicion, Minato se volvio hacia ella y corrio a su lado tratando de ayudarla- ¿estas bien?.

-Po... Por supuest que si, so... solo se me cayo una mesa eso es todo- Farfullo la chica muy colorada.

-Eso debio doler- Murmuro Minato con empatia observando como su compañera se masajeaba el pie dolorido- sera mejor que te sientes, me hare cargo del resto...

-¿Acaso piensas que porque me lastime soy incap...-

-No estoy pensando nada Tsukiumi-san... - La interrumpio Minato de foma firme- mi unica intencion es la de ayudarte, nada mas que eso... no tengo ninguna otra intencion en mente...

La rubia lo miro ceñuda por un momento antes de voltear el rostro de forma orgullosa.

-¡Hmph!, has lo que quieras...-

Cortada la linea imaginaria que la chica habia trazado en mitad del aula, Minato se dedico a ordenar lo poco que ya quedaba por hacer mientras era observado en silencio por Tsukiumi.

Sin darse cuenta que lo hacia, la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima, siguiendo cada movimiento del cuerpo masculino, cada respiracion, cada parpadeo de sus ojos, cada abrir y cerrar de sus labios entreabiertos, su lengua humedeciendolos a cada instante... su presencia...

-... Dime... Minato... ¿por que... ¿por que elegiste a Chiho en lugar de a mi?...- Susurro casi inaudible...

-¿Huh?, eh... perdon... ¿dijiste algo?...- Le pregunto Minato algo sorprendido de que al parecer la chica le habia dirigido la palabra, si bien desgraciadamente estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no la pudo oir.

-¡NA... ¡NADA!, ¡NADA!, ¡NO DIJE NADA!- Grito de repente enrojeciendo vivamente- ¡ADEMAS!, ¡¿POR QUE DEBERIA HABLARTE!?, ¿¡NO SEAS TAN ENGREIDO!?, Y TERMINA DE UNA VEZ CON ESTO...

-¡S... Si!, ya casi termino...- Se apresuro el chico.

``¿Que... ¿Que fue eso?... ´´ Pensaba Tsukiumi con el corazon desbocado ``yo... ¿realmente hice esa pregunta?´´

**MSEAdNys9S **

-Ahhhhh... - Minato solto una gran suspiro de cansancio mientras abandonaba lentamente los terrenos de la escuela traspasando la reja principal, por algun motivo ajeno a su comprension le habia tomado mucho mas tiempo del que penso que le llevaria el limpiar el aula y en esos momentos ya estaba oscuro.

Tsukiumi se habia marchado antes que el, yendose cabizbaja y silenciosa saliendo del aula sin siquiera despedirse subiendo luego a su limusina y marchandose ante la vista de Minato que la veia desde la ventana del aula.

-Vaya, esa chica es una verdadera bomba de emociones eh, en un momento parece que va a asesinarte y al siguiente se queda tan timida como un pequeño gatito-

Sintiendo la fatiga del dia, el chico ingreso en las cercanias de la zona residencial en donde vivia.

-Hmm, lo primero que hare cuando llegue sera darme una ducha y... ¿huh?... ¿que son esos ruidos?-

Curioso, Minato se detuvo evitando hasta el respirar para localizar de donde provenian unos sonidos que parecian como de metales chocando entre si.

Detectando el lugar de donde venian los ruidos, el chico se desvio de su camino y se metio en una calle adyacente en donde no habia casi iluminacion a excepcion de una sola lampara de la entrada de una casa cuya luz alcanzaba a iluminar apenas la calle mas no asi los rostros de al menos cuatro personas que parecian estar bailando.

-¿Que demonios?, ¿poniendose a bailar a esta hora?- Sonrio el chico muy tentado de soltar la carcajada.

En la calle, tres figuras se deslizaban incesantemente alrededor de otra aparentemente un poco mas alta que a su vez se movia tambien con lo que parecia una espada bien sujeta en su mano.

Los extraños movimientos continuaron por varios minutos mas, el sonido de metales que resultaron ser la mencionada espada impactando sin cesar contra unas dagas que una de las tres figuras le arrojaba y otra arma filosa que portaba otra de ella.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- Murmuro Minato a quien la escena cada vez se le hacia mas y mas extraña.

Y de repente, la figura del medio hizo un giro brusco alcanzando con su espada a una de las tres que salto imprudentemente en el aire tratando de pasarla por arriba... la cabeza de esta fue cercenada limpiamente y cayo rodando a los pies de su asesina.

-¿¡Que demonios!?- Tapandose la boca el mismo, Minato sintio un profundo terror al ver lo que acababa de pasar, presa del miedo empezo a caminar lentamente hacia atras con la firme idea de poner la mayor distancia entre el y la horripilante, mas no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando del miedo, las piernas le fallaron y se derrumbo teniendo que arrastrase hasta un pequeño arbusto que estaba justo en una esquina.

Mientras tanto, la larga espada de la mujer del medio se cobraba una segunda victima en la noche al cortar la garganta de otra de las figuras... eso fue todo, la tercera viendose perdida se dio a la fuga... en la misma direccion en la que Minato estaba escondido.

Viendo como se acercaba hasta su posicion, Minato solo podia cruzar los dedos por que la persona sea quien sea, pudiera ser capaz de escapar con vida.

``Corre, corre, corre, corre o si no estaras muert...´´

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron horrorizados al momento en el que la persona llegara justo hasta donde estaba su escondite solo para que la punta de una filosa espada apareciera saliendo de su pecho reclamando inmiseridorde el pago de su vida.

Detras de ella, la figura alta retiro la espada con la que habia apuñalado a su tercer victima manchando de sangre el arbusto a solo unos centimetros y con ello tambien salpicando de sangre la cara de Minato que sintio lo caliente que aun estaba el liquido carmesi que ya nunca mas recorreria las venas de su dueña.

-¿Que tal se siente la sangre recien extraida... chico...- Murmuro de pronto la figura que quedaba y que, para el horror de Minato miro a traves de los mismos arbustos consiguiendo por primera vez su rostro iluminado pudiendo el pelinegro identificer claramente de quien se trataba el asesino.

``Dios, simpre se escuchan rumores escalofriantes de una o dos presonas pero... lo mas aterrador es que esos rumores sean completamente ciertos´´ Penso Minato totalmente alelado al ver ante el a su profesora de gimnasia Karasuba.

-Oya, oya, pero que tenemos aqui... ¿no eres acaso el chico por el que Mu-chan tiene sentimientos?- Se pregunto en voz alta al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo y se ponia a limpiar su arma- 10 segundos... te dare diez segundos... sera mejor que los aproveches chico... 10... 9...

-¿Eh?...- Como si despertara de una pesadilla y con el rostro empapado de sudor, Minato se puso de pie y empezo a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello (que desgraciadamente para él en esta ocasion era demasiado literal) - ¿que esta pasando?, ¿que esta pasando?...

Sin entender absolutamente nada, totalmente desorientado y completamente aterrado, Minato solo era capaz de seguir moviendose de forma automatica, corriendo desesperado aun sin saber hacia donde podria hacerlo, lo unico que tenia en mente era alejarse de esa asesina y no ser su cuarta victima de la noche.

-... 0... - Se escucho a lo lejos y entonces la vio empezar a caminar detras de el persiguiendolo en todo momento con una encantadora sonrisa feliz.

Y Minato corria y corria cada vez mas rapido y mas rapido echando de vez en cuando una mirada por encima de su hombro para ver aun a la mujer detras suyo caminando lentamente con su sadica sonrisa cada vez mas y mas cerca...

Y el chico corria y corria pero la mujer no desaparecia de su vista, siempre a paso lento, siempre con su sonrisa, siempre ganandole terreno... acercandose...

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito Minato exausto- ¿por que me siento como en las peliculas de Viernes 13, en donde por mas que la victima corriera y Jason solo caminaba siempre terminaba alcanzandola... algo como...

-¿Algo como esto?- Sonrio Karasuba apareciendo repentinamente al frente suyo.

``¡Si, exactamente igual a eso!´´ Lloro el chico cayendo al piso del susto y viendo como en camara lenta el momento en el que la mujer levantaba su espada listo para matarlo.

-Si te quito la vida aqui... eso hara que Mu-chan se ponga seria, ¿verdad?- Sonrio humedeciendose los labios con gran excitacion- el solo pensarlo me exita...

Juzgandose muerto Minato cerro los ojos listo para despedirse cuando, a solo milimetros de su rostro escucho nuevamente el sonido de espadas chocando y sentir en su cara el calor de las chispas que saltasen por tan violenta accion.

Aun asustado y preguntandose como era que seguia vivo, el pelinegro abrio los ojos para ver otra espada interponiendose entre su cuello y el arma punzante de Karasuba.

Instantes despues la recien llegada aplico mas fuerza en su espada, empujando la de su adversaria y haciendola retroceder varios metros.

-¿Tu... **quien diablos eres?- **Murmuro Karasuba en tono muy serio.

Y alli, con su largo cabello morado y hermosos ojos, su pequeño pero agil cuerpo y colgando una bolsa en la que aun llevaba la mercaderia que acababa de comprar se hallaba una persona a quien Minato nunca espero encontrar en una situacion como esta.

-Solo soy una casera que se olvido comprar zanahorias para la cena- Murmuro Miya Asama con el rostro totalmente lleno de intenciones asesinas.

-¿¡Casera-san!?-

**MSEAdNys9S **

En la azotea de un edificio, una chica de 18 años, largo cabello violeta y un cuerpo de voluptuosas curvas, descansaba con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el suelo y la vista apuntando hacia el cielo disfrutando de la hermosa noche estrellada... uno de sus brazos se extendia hacia el cielo, una pequeña pluma se mantenia a flote girando alrededor de su palma como los planetas alrededor del Sol.

-Hfu fu fu fu... ¿Sekireis eh?- Sonrio la chica mientras veia divertida como la pluma continuaba girando una y otra vez alrededor de su mano sin caerse al suelo- esto... suena interesante Mfu fu fu fu... interesante y divertido... muy... muy divertido... Mfu fu fu fu...

**#-#########- A-SSSSSSSSS #-#########**

**Hola, ¿como estan?, aca me les vuelvo a aparecer por tercera vez en el mes y esta vez es para presentarles mi nueva historia de Sekirei ''Leyendas Urbanas'' que espero puedan disfrutar al igual que con el resto de mis historias je je je.**

**Sobre el por que de este fic, pues nada esta vez la idea se me aparecio en un sueño, tuve la enorme suerte de recordarlo (no suelo recordar los sueños que tengo XO) y como me parecio interesante solo le agregue un par de detalles para crear una trama atrayente y lo demas pues ya lo iran viendo luego, solo decirles como ya ustedes saben muy bien que no suelo esforzarme demasiado en los primeros capitulos de mis historias asi que esperen lo mejor de la trama para los capitulos que vienen Mwa ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Por cierto y por si a alguno no le quedo claro, en estas historia TODAS las Sekireis desde la N° 01 Miya a la N° 108 Kusano son (es decir nacieron) completamente humanas debido a lo cual (salvo las que han interactuado entre si) no se conocen entre ellas pues todas han vivido separadas y cada una tiene su propia vida normal.**

**En pocas palabras son exactamente como los Ashikabis en la historia original.**

**Eso sera todo por este capitulo, es decir... ¿sigo o no sigo?, como siempre depende de ustedes, dejenme muchos reviews Please, Sayonara.**


End file.
